The Beholder’s Eye
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: Kyo is verbally demeaned by Akito and he finds comfort in his Master’s words.


"Your true form is disgusting," Akito said. "No one will ever love you."

Kyo clenched his fists. His master taught him patience and more than anything he struggled to maintain it in the presence of Akito.

"Why do you think your mother killed herself?"

Kyo's fingers dug into his palms so hard that they bled. He was starting to see red. "Don't talk about my mother."

"You tremble," Akito noted. "Is it because you're growing a spine or is it because you are afraid to face the truth? If you ask me, she made the right decision."

"Shut UP!"

"How dare you raise your voice in my presence!"

"You know what? I don't care anymore! I'm sick of being silent around you and taking this abuse! All the others might walk on eggshells around you, but I'm not doing that any longer. Screw your precious zodiac, I'm outta here," he turned to leave.

Akito snarled and reached for Kyo's wrist. With a savage yell, he tore the beads away.

Kyo screamed and shifted into his other form.

Akito wrinkled his nose at the smell and held firm to the beads. "Bow before me and apologize. Grovel at my feet and I will consider returning your precious shield from the world."

Kyo swiped at Akito and growled. "Bastard."

"Perhaps," Akito smirked. "But, I will never pity you. I see you for what you are, what you always will be and nothing more."

"SHUT UP!"

"Now now," Akito tsked, "that is hardly a respectful tone." He ran the beads in his hand, counting them with his thumb. "Do you know how easy it would be to destroy these? If I exert enough pressure, they will crumble in my hands. Do you want to stay this way forever?"

Kyo's claws dug into the floor and his entire body shuddered with rage. "No."

"Then, beg," Akito commanded. "Earn the right to wear your mask."

Kyo bit his lip and the acrid blood of the form ran down his chin. He forced his body into a bow and murmured, "Please, give them back."

"Louder."

"Please, give them back!"

"You'll need to be more convincing than that," Akito said.

"Please Akito, I beg you," Kyo bit back a sob. It gurgled in his throat and he yelled, "Please, give me back my beads! You were right! You're always right! I was wrong to disrespect you!"

Akito smiled and dropped the beads to the floor. "I find your groveling satisfactory."

Kyo snatched the beads and fainted into his cat form, exhausted by the transformation.

Akito left the room, raising a sleeve to his nose in disgust. "I'll have to have this entire room cleaned."

After a few moments, Kyo shifted back into his human form, the beads clenched in his hand. His clothes were in tatters around his body.

Shigure opened the screen door and his eyebrows furrowed in dismay. He knelt beside Kyo and slid the beads back around his wrist. He set a bundle of clothes on the floor and gently shook Kyo awake.

"Shishou?"

"Not quite," Shigure said. "I've got some clothes here for you. Knowing Akito, I had a feeling you'd need them."

Kyo groaned and opened his eyes, focusing on the clothes. He grunted his thanks and muttered, "You can go now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kyo said. Pressing the clothing against his chest he said, "I'm gonna walk back alone."

"I'll see you later then," Shigure stood and left the room.

Kyo pulled on the clothes and shakily left the room, ignoring the looks from the other members of the main house. He reclaimed his shoes at the gate and took the long way back to Shigure's house.

He did his best to suppress the memories of what happened, but they only seemed to bubble back to the surface. He growled and punched a nearby tree. Leaning his forehead against the trunk he curled his fingers into the bark and started to cry.

A hand on his shoulder startled him into an offensive whirl and his strike was caught.

"Shishou?"

His Master nodded. "I heard that you met with Akito today. I thought that I might find you here."

Kyo swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped at his eyes. He grit his teeth when his Master pulled him into a hug. He went to pull away, but settled against the man's chest and wept.

Kazuma lightly stroked his hair and said softly, "Remember that Akito's words are like water. They seek to wear away at the rigid barriers that you have erected, Kyo. Over time they will weather your soul. Do not be afraid to be soft – there is strength there."

Kyo silently mulled over his Master's words before he asked, "Can we go home now?"

"I will walk you," Kazuma said.

Together they walked back to Shigure's house, side by side, in companionable silence.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A friend requested a fic featuring Kyo that had a combination of angst, fluff, and hurt/comfort.

_Music listened to_:

Ira Tenax – Rhapsody

12-21 – AFI

Rage of the Winter – Rhapsody

Worlds Unleashed – Lunatica

Song of Elune – Warcraft

Valley of the Fallen Star – FFVII

Mordred's Lullaby – Heather Dale

Remember Me – Josh Groban

Gollum's Song – TTT soundtrack

Devils Never Cry – FFVII:AC

River of Time –Ayreon

Coming Home - Cruxshadows


End file.
